Sibling Rivalry
by magukarogu
Summary: Simply put, Faris is better than Raziya. She has better grades, more friends, and stronger Pokemon. When Raziya runs away, Faris runs after her. Okay it's not funny, but I think it's a good story.
1. Runaway

It was a beautiful evening in Olivine City. The disappearing sunlight was glinting off the calm ocean waters. Sailors and fishermen alike were gathered around the shoreline, looking to catch Pokémon that only appeared at twilight. The Ampharos stationed in the Olivine lighthouse had clearly gotten a late start, but soon enough the light shone brightly to mark the paths of nightly ships, or crazy swimmers.

Every single house on Napiden Lane was almost identical. The roof shingles were of the most brilliant sapphire, complemented by light blue trim and pure white siding. Everyone in Olivine took pride in their gardening. Bordering every driveway in the city were huge, white roses, surrounded by brilliant green lawns. Every house on the street was also deathly quiet. Every house except number 416, home to the Rogene family.

15-year-old Faris Rogene was multitasking, as usual. She was in her extremely untidy bedroom and had a phone crunched between her right shoulder and ear. Her hands both flew across her computer keyboard, while she chatted excitedly with a friend.

'No _way_! I don't believe it. Did he really say that?' She laughed. 'What a complete moron!…I know. Thriller is so much better than his Kakuna.'

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Raziya Rogene had her nose buried in a chemistry 10 book. Her pencil snapped for the fourth time the entire study session, and she exploded.

'FARIS! STOP BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR POKÉMON!' She slammed her book shut and screamed up the stairs. 'YOU ARE _NOT _THAT GOOD!'

She gathered the schoolbooks and threw them into her shoulder bag.

Faris sighed. 'Yah. Just Raz again. She's such a loser sometimes.'

'YOU SHUT UP!' Raziya stomped up the stairs.

'Listen, It's getting late and Raz is going to blow up soon, so I'd better go.' Faris said into the phone. 'Goodnight.'

Just as Faris hung up, Raziya appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. 'Are you aware we have a chemistry test tomorrow! I have been studying _all_ night and you just keep talking on the phone about your stupid Pokémon! I'M SICK OF IT!'

A smile began to curl on Faris' face. 'You know what?'

'I'll tell you what!' A third voice said. 'You two had better keep it down or you'll be grounded for life! That's what!' Amaris Rogene yelled from the next room over. 'Now go to bed! Both of you!'

Faris continued to smile. 'Keep it down, sis.'

Raziya kicked a pile of clothes to the side. 'God! You're so messy! This is my room too you know!'

'Girls!' Amaris yelled again.

'Sorry mom! Goodnight.' Faris quietly shut the bedroom door.

Raziya sat down on the bottom bunk of their bed and began to write furiously in a small pink book, while Faris walked over to the closet. Careful not to damage anything spread out on the floor, she grabbed two nightshirts and threw one at her sister. 'Go to sleep.'

'Shut up!' Raziya hissed.

Faris shook her head and changed into her nightshirt. She climbed up to the top bunk, purposely knocking Raziya's pink book from her hands as she passed her sister.

'Hey!' Raziya quickly picked up her book and glared at Faris.

'Oops.' Faris grinned and clicked off the lamp.

In the very early hours of the morning, Raziya was the first on awake in all of Olivine. She had already showered and eaten breakfast, and was now in her room, folding her favourite clothes and placing them neatly in her shoulder bag. Raziya was running away.

She made her way towards the door silently, and then retraced her steps.

_Right. Pokémon._

She pulled open the second drawer of her desk. She loved her desk, everything about it. The pale yellow color, the texture, the swirly carvings. But most of all, it was the only thing she didn't have to share with Faris. She sighed and looked at her sad collection of pokéballs. Four red and white spheres were nestled in between a few books. Raziya pulled them out and tucked them into the special pokéball compartments, which were located at the very front of her shoulder bag. She sighed and longingly ran her hand over the two empty pokéball pockets.

'…Don't do it!' Faris suddenly said from the top bunk.

Raziya froze and slowly turned around.

_That was close. _She thought after realizing Faris was still sleeping. _Thank god she's such a heavy sleeper._

Raziya zipped up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and made left the room. Once she got to the kitchen she read over the note that she left on the fridge.

Dear Mom,

Don't worry about me, okay?

I have to go away for a while, but I'll call, I promise.

Love your mediocre daughter,  
**Raziya**

_Okay. Let's go. _She opened the front door and took a deep breath of morning air. Raziya took one last look at her perfect little house, and her perfect little city. She turned her head and gazed out to the ocean. Sailboats were zooming across the water, barely visible in the moonlight. She checked her watch. 4:17 AM. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, Raziya silently got on her bike. She rode down the road, not looking back even once. Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine, was sitting on the roadside, staring up at the moon with her Steelix. They exchanged awkward smiles. It wasn't every day you see a young girl biking at four in the morning. Jasmines gaze returned to the moon, and Raziya carried on. Though Jasmine and Faris were close friends, Raziya had never favoured her too much. She thought Jasmine was a bit too much of a hippie for her. Jasmine always liked to be with her Pokémon. No matter where she was, Jasmine never kept both of her Pokémon in pokéballs. Raziya thought of her Pokémon crammed into her backpack and felt guilty. As soon as she turned the corner off of Napiden Lane, she released her Sandshrew from his pokéball.

Sandshrew climbed up onto her backpack and squealed in her ear. 'Shrew!' he said.

Raziya laughed and then blushed. She looked around, to see if anyone heard her.

No one was there, so she began to converse with Sandshrew. 'What's it like inside a pokéball?' She asked.

'Sandshrew.' He replied simply.

'Is it small?'

'…Sand!' He was obviously tired of the topic. Sandshrew jumped up onto Raziya's head and began clawing at her hair.

'Stop it!' She giggled. 'You're messing up my hair!'

Sandshrew obeyed, and worked his way underneath her hair and back onto the pack.

Travel by bike was quick. They sped through the city and started down Route 39. There were some trees, but not enough to block the moon from lighting their path. Raziya passed MooMoo's Miltank Farm, and smiled at the Miltanks snoring under a tree.

After what seemed like days, the sun was almost fully in the sky. Raziya immediately noticed their surroundings had changed.

Apparently, so had Sandshrew. 'Shrew?' He asked.

'I think we're on Route 38 now.' Raziya looked around and spotted a building in the distance. 'That's the entrance to Ecruteak! I'm sure of it.'

Sandshrew was happy with this reply. 'Rew! Sandshrew!'

They advanced on the building, and noticed many morning Pokémon stirring.

A grazing Tauros gave Sandshrew a menacing look, and Sandshrew bared his tiny teeth in return.

'Sandshrew!' Raziya sternly said.

'San…' He stuck his tongue out at the Tauros.

'Don't be rude.' Raziya said, but had to smile at his cheekiness.

She glanced down at her watch and realized it said 31:00. 'Crap…must be broken…' She muttered.

They approached the building, and entered.

'Hello.' She awkwardly waved to the guard as she walked her bike through the building.

'Do you have the time?' She asked.

'It's about…8:30-ish?' the guard guessed.

'Okay, thank you.' Raziya smiled.

'Sandshrew!' Sandshrew waved as they exited.

On the other side of the building was the quiet town of Ecruteak.

Raziya hopped back on her bike and looked around. The sun was now shining brightly, and people were just starting to stir. At the far end of town there was a huge tower, surrounded by a beautiful green forest. Closer to where she was standing, there was a tower of equal magnificence. Raziya made her way towards a Pokémon center, located in the middle of town. Ecruteak was almost as big as Olivine, but with less buildings.

Sandshrew was beginning to doze off on top of Raziya's backpack.

'We're almost at the pokécenter, we'll have breakfast there.' She assured him.

Sandshrew replied with a yawn.

They reached the pokécenter, and Raziya locked her bike up outside. They then entered, and seated themselves at a table. A pretty young nurse came from a back room and greeted them with a smile.

'Good morning! Can I help you?'

Raziya smiled back. 'We're just going to sit here and eat. Is that alright?'

'Oh of course. Have a nice day!' She walked back into the other room.

Raziya pulled a small, black, lunch bag out of her pack. She retrieved two sandwiches from inside and placed one in front of Sandshrew.

'Shrew!' Without hesitating, he greedily began to eat it.

'Chew your food Sandshrew!' Raziya laughed as he inhaled most of his breakfast.

Raziya finished her sandwich and let Sandshrew curl up in her lap.

About five minutes later, Raziya returned Sandshrew to his pokéball, being careful not to wake him. She then gathered her things and left the pokécenter.


	2. Rescue

'Faris!' Her mother harshly shook her awake. 'Faris! Where is your sister?'

'Mmm…Raziya went for a snack…Bring me some cheese Raz?' Faris rolled over and fell off of her bed. 'Huh?' She shook her long bangs out of her eyes as she woke up.

'A snack? Faris! Do you or do you not know where Raziya is?' Amaris pleaded, her brow wrinkling with worry.

'Uhh…' Faris checked under both her and her sister's bunks. 'Nope.'

Amaris stood, shocked, for a moment. Then, suddenly, her face sparkled with a new idea. She bolted downstairs to the kitchen and began dialing the numbers of everyone she knew; oblivious to the fact that it was six in the morning.

'Have you seen Raziya? No I don't know what time it is!…No! I don't want to know! Have you or have you not seen my daughter! Hello?…Hello?'

'Hey mom.' Faris yawned as she stumbled down the staircase. 'Who are you calling this early in the morning?'

'IT'S NOT THAT EARLY!' Amaris slammed the phone down on the counter.

'Oh.' Faris smacked her lips and yawned again. 'Still looking for Raz huh?'

Amaris attempted to dig her nails into the counter, to no avail.

'What's this?' Faris reached out for the note attached to the fridge. This action appeared to be a bad idea. She was thrown off balance, and ended up on the tile floor. 'I got it,' She held up the paper. 'Come here mom…I'll show you what I found on the fridge.'

'FARIS! Wake up! Stand up and give me that!' Amaris snatched the note from Faris' grip, and greedily unfolded the paper. She read it over several times, and then burst into tears.

'Listen, mom, I'm sorry…I didn't know you wanted it first…I'm awake now see?' Faris clumsily stood up.

As her mother continued to cry, Faris searched the countertop for a cup of warm coffee. 'Any coffee…?' She mumbled.

'What does mediocre mean?' Amaris stuttered through her tears.

'Uh…medium. What do you think?' Faris rolled her eyes. She blinked and shook her head a bit, and the situation finally sank in.

'Oh! Man! Mom! Where's Raz?'

'She's gone…my little girl is gone…' Amaris sat down on the sofa.

'Where? Did she go training for a bit?' Faris seated herself next to Amaris.

Amaris passed her daughter the note. 'She ran away.'

Faris' face was drained of all color. Thought after thought ran through her head. _This is my fault. Raziya ran away from me. She was so jealous! I wasn't very nice. Why didn't I stop her?_

'I'm going after her.' Faris clutched the note tightly.

Amaris threw her arms up in the air. 'I am childless! They're leaving!'

'Listen, mom, I have to find…'

'Fine! Go! Leave me here…' Amaris picked up the phone. 'I'm calling mom.'

'Umm…mom it's still too early…' Faris suggested. 'Call grandma in an hour.'

'Now I can't talk to my own mother! I didn't even run away!'

After what seemed like hours, Faris finally managed to calm her mother down. She then tried to explain why she thought Raziya left. 'It might be my fault, mom. I have to rescue her!'

Amaris snorted. 'You're about as useful with a compass and map as my Venusaur! But I guess you have to…go ahead and pack. I'll make you a lunch.'

Faris' face beamed. 'Thanks mom!'

She ran up to her room and began to stuff random items into her navy striped backpack. Finding only four pokéballs, she shrugged and pushed them between her extra socks and flashlight. Shortly after, she was done packing. Faris grabbed a pack of gum from between some papers off her desk and popped one in her mouth. A childhood photograph of her and Raziya slipped from the pile and floated to the ground in front of her.

Oh Raz… 

She bounced down to the kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs.

'Lunch?' Faris questioned Amaris.

With a pout, Amaris held out a brown paper bag.

'Mom! I'll be back! I'll bring Raziya too.' Faris sighed and gave her mother a hug.

'I know. And besides, maybe it will be a good break from you two. Such a handful!' Amaris laughed.

Faris smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'll give Raz your regards.' And with that she snatched a long jacket from the coat rack and disappeared out the door.

As Faris started out down the street, she had pretty much forgotten about her sister's disappearance. She thought to herself, _Wow. What a nice day._

She dug into her pack and released one of her Pokémon. A Squirtle popped out of his pokéball, and greeted Faris cheerfully.

'Hello, Ace.' Faris smiled. She had given nicknames to all of her Pokémon.

'Squirtle!' Ace said.

'Well, I sure am glad I grabbed your pokéball.' Faris replied.

Ace repeated his last sentence.

'Lets see who else I've got.'

'Errrrrr!' Ace clapped his hands together.

Faris pulled out each of the pokéballs, and let out all of her Pokémon in turn.

Thriller the Gastly was first to appear.

'Gassst!' She hissed and smiled mischievously.

'Good morning.' Faris tipped an imaginary hat towards her Pokémon.

A sleepy looking Elekid came out of his pokéball next.

'Hello there, Static.'

Static looked up at Faris drowsily, and rubbed his eyes.

Last but not least, a Mankey appeared.

'Key! Key!'

'God, Bjorn, you're loud!' Faris covered her ears.

She placed the empty pokéballs in her sailor print backpack and continued down the road, stopping to smell roses here and there. Soon, they arrived at the entrance to Route 39.

'There are some wild Pokémon around here, so be careful you guys.' Faris warned her friends.

They nodded in agreement and crowded closer together.

The walk through Route 39 was long and tedious. Faris had to return her Pokémon to their pokéballs every time they walked through tall grass, for fear of them getting hurt. There were berry trees here and there, and Faris picked a few for her Pokémon. They all seemed to like the taste, so she decided to snack on some. _Gross!_ She thought, and spat them out.

It took all day to get through Route 39. Hungry and tired, Faris and her Pokémon sat down to rest underneath a large tree. Faris leaned her back up against an old fence and pulled a blanket out of her bag. The group fell asleep instantly, lulled by the sound of wild HootHoots in woods.


	3. Freedom

Route 37 was very open, with no trees at all. There were a few wild pokémon scampering around. Raziya sat down on a rock and took out her sketchbook. She attempted to draw these pokémon, but every time they saw her they ran away. Sighing, she released her Evee from her pokéball.

'Vee!' Evee cheerfully pranced around in circles.

'Sit still, I'm going to draw you.' Raziya ordered.

Evee obeyed, and jumped up onto the rock next to Raziya. She struck a pose, waiting for her portrait to be done.

'Haha, very nice Evee.' Raziya quickly and accurately sketched a beautiful picture.

'Okay, lets go.' Raziya tucked her sketchbook back into her pack and got up. Realizing she was finished, Evee began to bounce around again.

Raziya peddled slowly, as Evee refused to ride on her pack. She tried to keep pace with her trainer, but eventually had to rest.

'You shouldn't have walked. You wouldn't be so tired!' Raziya scolded her pokémon.

'Eee.' Evee replied.

Raziya patted Evee on the head and looked around. Up ahead the path split in two. To the left there was a big patch of tall grass, but to the right there was a high ledge.

Much to her Evee's disagreement, she was plucked off the ground in mid-prance and stuffed half way into Raziya's backpack.

Raziya biked down the path towards the ledge.

'Eeee!' Evee screeched in terror.

'Calm down. We have no other choice.' Raziya commanded.

Evee glared at Raziya and then looked towards the slope covered in tall grass, as if to say 'What about that way?'

'There is no _way _that I am taking you through tall grass. You'll probably end up springing right into some huge, vicious pokémon. Unless you want to go back in the pokéball…?' Raziya smiled coyly.

Evee pouted and pushed herself deeper into Raziya's pack. 'Vee.'

As Raziya was lowering her bike down the ledge, Evee suddenly popped out of her backpack and landed with a thud on the ground below. Realizing her current situation, Evee began to wail loudly.

'Shh!' Raziya hopped off of the ledge, landing beside Evee. 'You should have held on tighter.'

Evee whimpered and rubbed her head. 'Eeeeev…'

'Let's see.' Raziya cradled Evee in her arms and examined the top of her head. A small bump about the size of a grape was forming. 'Aw, Evee! Don't worry. I'll get you to a pokécenter soon.' Raziya returned the crying Evee to her pokéball.

_Freedom. _She thought. _It's so great being away from Faris for once. _

She then began to coast downhill, as there was quite a slope the rest of the way. To pass the time quicker, Raziya switched on her portable radio and clipped it to her bike handlebars. As she hummed along with the tunes of Pokémon music, she noticed the signal was getting clearer.

About an hour later, Raziya came to a fork in the road. Fortunately, she was not faced with much of a decision. A strange looking tree was completely blocking the path to the left. It was tall and scraggly, and almost looked as it if had a face. A sign was tacked onto the tree. _DETOUR: The passage to Violet city is currently blocked. Please do not attempted to cut down or remove this tree in any way. We're sorry for any inconvenience._

Raziya shrugged and turned right. A sign was posted here as well. This one read: _GOLDENROD CITY. _

_Goldenrod it is then. _Raziya peddled down the path, only to encounter a large group of people blocking the way.

'Excuse me, can I get through?' Raziya tried to get their attention.

A young boy around her age turned towards her. 'Can you? I'm not sure. Can you beat me?' He grinned.

'I don't want to battle, one of my Pokémon is hurt. I'm just trying to get to Goldenrod.' Raziya pleaded.

'Sorry. You beat us, or you don't get through.' The boy replied.

Raziya sighed, and took out a pokéball. 'Fine.' She sighed.

The boy smiled. 'Good girl.' He whipped out his own pokéball and threw it into the air. 'Go! Bellsprout!' he yelled.

Raziya mimicked this move and bellowed, 'Go get him Meowth!'

'I'll have you know my pokémon is a girl.' The boy glared at Raziya.

'My bad. Meowth! Use scratch!' Raziya instructed.

Meowth brought her claws down on top of the Bellsprout, leaving deep indents in her face.

The young boy was furious. 'Bellsprout! Poison powder!'

A pinkish cloud of dust was emitted from the Bellsprout, and settled around Meowth.

Meowth sneezed, and began to cough.

'Sprout!' Said the Bellsprout, obviously satisfied.

'Meowth! Keep going! Pay day!' Raziya urged her pokémon on.

Meowth's coughing stopped momentarily, and she sprung into the air. 'Meow!' Coins rained down on top of Bellsprout, and she fell to the ground with a meek whimper.

The young boy's jaw was left open wide.

'Great job Meowth!' Raziya scratched her behind the ear.

'Owwwth.' Meowth purred.

Raziya returned Meowth to her pokéball and turned her attention towards the young boy. 'May I pass now?'

The boy stared at her, shocked. 'B-Bellsprout!' He stammered. 'How could you do that to my pokémon!'

'Listen, it was your idea. You would have placed an equal amount of punishment on my pokémon if you had the chance.' Raziya replied. 'Let me through.'

The rest of the group was still blocking the path, also shocked.

'Fine. Let her pass. Go heal your Meowth of the harsh poison we put on it.' He sneered. He seemed to be the group's leader or something.

'Okay. You go heal _him_.' She tilted her head towards the fainted Bellsprout.

'I _told _you it's a _girl_!' The young boy said irritably and put Bellsprout back in her pokéball.

'Whatever.' Raziya marched through the crowd.

'Does she know who she just battled?'

'Who does she think she _is_!'

'She'll be sorry.'

Raziya ignored the whispers from the other kids and made her way to a building. Which she assumed, marked the entrance to Goldenrod. A sign on the front proved her wrong. _NATIONAL PARK-Bug Catching Contests Held Regularly!_ Raziya entered the building anyways. Inside, there was a guard working behind the counter.

'Hello.' He said.

'Hi.' Raziya smiled. 'I was wondering how to get to Goldenrod?'

'Yes. Of course. Just make your way through National Park, turn left to the other entrance. That comes out on Route…oh I forget the Route. Anyways, just keep going, Goldenrod is right after that.' He replied.

'Okay, thank you.'

'No problem.'

Raziya pushed through the doors and for the first time, looked around at what was National Park. Trainers were everywhere, battling wild pokémon and each other alike. It was a very beautiful place. There was a picket fence lining the entire park. On the other side of the fence was a vast fir forest. In the very center of the park, was a gleaming water fountain and pond. Raziya walked up to the fountain, and dug some spare change out of her pocket. Not wanting to be cheap, she took a quarter and tossed it into the pond. It sank to the bottom to join the rest of the coins. Raziya shut her eyes tight and thought hard upon her wish.

_I wish I never have to see Faris again. _

She then made her way to the south entrance of National Park.

_I wonder if this is anything like the Safari Zone? _She thought to herself. She had read books on the Safari Zone, located in Fuchsia City, Kanto. It was a protected park, full of rare and wonderful species of Pokémon. It was her dream to one day visit it.

_Safari Zone is more like a maze. _She decided.

She passed through the southern entrance building, and nodded to the guard.

On the other side, was an almost empty Route. It was also tilted downhill, so it only took Raziya about fifteen minutes to get to Goldenrod. She rode into the entrance building and once again asked the guard the time. He told her it was noon, and she thanked him and left.


	4. City Of Gold

Goldenrod was a huge city. Everything was huge. The buildings, the streets, and even some of the people. Finding it hard to get around, Raziya decided to purchase a town map. She locked her bike outside the huge pokémon mart, and went inside.

It was a huge and finely decorated lobby, complete with a very pretty desk clerk.

'Welcome to the Goldenrod City pokémart. How may I help you?' She smiled sweetly.

'I was wondering how I might go about buying myself a map?' Raziya questioned.

'Well that all depends on what kind of map you would like. I can give you a free brochure on Goldenrod if you'd like, city map included.' She handed a folded piece of paper to Raziya.

'Thank you that's wonderful.' Raziya received it gladly.

'Also, on floor seven, they sell all sorts of cards for pokégear. I'm sure they have a map card you could buy.' The girl informed Raziya.

'Oh, no thank you. I don't have pokégear.' Raziya turned down the offer.

'They sell that too. If you're interested.'

'Thank you.' They smiled at eachother.

Raziya decided to shop around the huge pokémart for while. It was a incredibly big place, and it took her almost three hours to comb through. She ended up buying a few TMs, and by the time she got to the seventh floor, she realized she didn't need any pokégear. She settled on a bottle of lemonade. Deciding that was enough shopping for the day, Raziya took the elevator down to the lobby again.

'Thank you for visiting.' The clerk smiled as Raziya left.

Raziya sighed and pulled out her brochure. The front read: 'GOLDENROD-Where the streets are paved with gold'. She looked down at her feet. The bricks certainly had a gold tint to them, but she figured it was just paint. She flipped to the map, looking for a pokécenter, and found that it was just across the road. She walked over, taking a sip of her lemonade. Her lips puckered. It was sour. Screwing the cap back on, Raziya entered the pokécenter.

_Wow._ She thought. _Even the pokécenter is bigger here. _

There was no line up at the hospital wing. She walked over and placed two pokéballs on the counter. A nurse came out almost immediately to serve her.

'Just two?' She asked Raziya.

'Yes.' She replied.

'And that would be a regular heal?'

'Please.'

The nurse smiled and pointed to a row of chairs on the wall. 'Okay, could I have you wait over there? This will only take five minutes.

Raziya obeyed and took a seat. She watched as Meowth and Evee's pokéballs were placed into a giant machine. She had seen this procedure thousands of time in Olivine, but always watched to make sure her pokémon were treated properly. Seeing they were placed correctly, Raziya began to read through the brochure. There was a small hotel with a restaurant not too far from where she was.

_It's pretty cheap. _She speculated. _Maybe I'll stay there tonight._ She certainly couldn't sleep on the roadside.

'Miss?' The nurse called. 'Miss, your pokémon.'

Raziya got up and retrieved her pokémon from the nurse.

'They're fighting fit! We hope to see you again.' She concluded.

'Thank you.' Raziya said.

Once outside, she looked around for the sign of the Goldenrod Inn. Finally, she spotted it. It was almost the tallest building in Goldenrod, save for the Radio Tower and pokémart.

The pokémart… 

Suddenly Raziya realized she had left her bike chained up to the store. She quickly crossed the street and unlocked it. She hopped on and began to ride in the direction of the Goldenrod Inn.

When she got there, she wasn't disappointed. The lobby was even more magnificent then that of the giant pokémart. Almost everything seemed to be outlined in gold, and filled in with burgundy. Even the wallpaper was golden.

'Welcome! Can I help you?' A man in a suit was standing behind a counter.

'Yes. Do you have any empty rooms?' Raziya made her way towards him.

'As a matter of fact we do. Would you like to be near the top floor or the bottom?' He asked.

'Does the price vary?' Raziya replied with a question.

'Not at all.'

'Well then, I guess it doesn't matter. Just make sure it's not too high.' Raziya had a small phobia of heights.

'Okay, somewhere in between then.' The man began to type on a computer. 'Can I get your name?'

'Raziya Rogene.' She said. 'R-a-z-i-y-a R-o-g-e-n-e'

'Okay. So, Ms. Rogene, how many nights will you be staying with us?' He looked up at her.

'Just one.' She began to dig in her pack for her purse.

'So that will come too…' He pressed a few last keys on the keyboard. 'One hundred forty three dollars. Cash or charge?'

Raziya handed him a credit card.

'Charge it is.' He handed back her credit card along with a room key. 'You'll be staying in room 912, on floor six. It's written on the key chain if you forget. If you have any problems or questions, just dial nine on your phone.'

'Okay, thank you.' She began to walk to the elevator.

'Oh, um, your going to have to take the stairs there's some…technical…problems going on with the elevator.' The suited man cautioned her.

'Oh, okay.' She changed her direction and headed for the stairs.

Room 912 was very cozy. It had a single bed, a table and two chairs, and a bathroom with a stall shower.

She flicked on the tiny TV and began to crave some company. Remembering what he said, she picked up the phone and dialed nine.

'Hello, lobby. How may I help you?' A female voice said.

'Um I was just wondering if you allowed pokémon to be loose in the rooms?' Raziya inquired.

'Floors one and two are non-pokémon areas. What floor are you staying on?'

'Six.'

'Oh that should be fine. Is there anything else that I can help you with?'

'Yes, is there room service or do I have to go to the restaurant?'

'There's both but we charge more for room service.' She replied.

'Okay, thank you.' Raziya hung up the phone.

She released all of her pokémon, and then regretted her choice.

'You guys smell so horrible!' She plugged her nose.

Her pokémon did nothing but look up at her innocently.

'What have you been doing?'

_Maybe it's just because the hotel smells so clean. _She thought. _Whatever it is, it needs to be fixed._

'That's it. Get in the shower.' She pushed the group into the bathroom. 'Not you Vulpix!' She grabbed her Vulpix and set her back on the bed.

'Vul.' She frowned.

'Do you know what would happen if you got completely wet?' Raziya explained.

Vulpix nodded and curled up on a pillow.

'Don't burn the place down, I'll be right back.' She went back into the bathroom.

Raziya had absolutely no trouble getting Evee into the shower stall, but Meowth and Sandshrew were a whole different matter. After a bit, she had somehow managed to shove them all in.

Raziya sighed. 'Okay, you guys ready?'

'Eee!' Screeched Evee.

'Shrew.' Sandshrew shrugged.

Meowth said nothing, but nodded.

'Okay you guys.' Raziya turned on the water, and retrieved a bar of soap from the sink. She scrubbed each of her pokémon in turn.

Suddenly Meowth jumped from the shower. She slipped on the floor, but luckily landed on a pile of plush towels.

'Are you done?' Raziya laughed. She took one of the towels and rubbed Meowth until her coat was dry.

'Meeeee!' She purred.

'Go and join Vulpix. But don't get too close to her, she still smells.' Raziya warned her.

Sandshrew was next to come out. She repeated the drying procedure and threw the now soaked towel in a laundry hamper.

Evee seemed to be having the times of her lives.

'Vee!' Evee pranced around and rubbed her face on the tile.

'What are you doing Evee!' Raziya stood there, hands on her hips.

_I must look like my mother. _She thought, and instead put her arms at her sides.

'Okay, Evee, that's enough water. Leave it to you to drown in a shower. Out, right now.' Raziya pointed away from the shower.

Evee stuck out her little pink tongue and continued to dance in circles.

'Evee you're going to…'

Almost on cue, Evee bumped into a bottle of shampoo, falling down on her back. 'Eee!' She cried.

'Oh Evee.' Raziya picked her up and dried her tears. 'No more dancing in showers. Got it?'

Evee nodded her tiny head and let Raziya dry her fur.

'Go sit with the rest of them.' She said.

Looking at four of them on the bed, she realized they would never all fit. It was obvious who was sleeping on the floor.

'Vulpix. Off.' Raziya motioned for her to get off the bed. She looked around the room and found a small closet in the corner. It was equipped with an extra pillow and blanket. She spread these out on the ground and tucked Vulpix in to her makeshift bed.

'Who else wants to sleep on the floor?' Raziya looked at her Pokémon. They stared up at her with big, innocent eyes. 'Fine I'll have to pick. Ennie meenie minee…Meowth. Sorry buddy.'

Meowth jumped to the floor and snuggled up beside Vulpix.

She then changed into her PJs, and arranged herself and her other pokémon on her bed.

'Goodnight you guys.' Raziya said, and switched off the light.


	5. MooMoo

'Wake up dear.' A woman's arms gently shook Faris awake.

Faris groggily got to her feet and shook her head. Realizing she wasn't at home, she remembered the night before. 'Oh!' She slapped her forehead. 'My pokémon!' She began frantically searching for her beloved partners.

The woman was still standing there. 'Are those there them?' The woman pointed up into a tree.

Static was hanging onto a branch for dear life, and Bjorn had some how climbed his way to the topmost of the tree. Thriller was grinning, as always, as she hovered above the tree.

'Oh! Thank you!' Faris let out a huge sigh of relief. 'Wait! Where's Ace!'

'Squirtle!' Hearing his trainer's voice, Ace revealed himself from behind the tree trunk.

'Oh Ace. What are you doing?' Faris smiled and sighed once again.

The woman cracked a grin and stared puzzled at Faris.

'Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Faris, and these are my pokémon. And you are?' Faris hastily shook hands with the woman.

She had light brown hair, which was here and there streaked with grey. Her face was wrinkled with age, and she was wearing a light blue, flowing dress. A white apron, stained with berries, was tied about her waist. She was carrying a bucket, which judging by her apron, was full of berries.

'Eleanor. My husband an' I run the Miltank farm here.' She smiled. Eleanor had a slight accent of some type.

Looking around, Faris suddenly realized her whereabouts. She had been leaning up against the fence of a large field, which was full of grazing Miltanks. A small, country-style home and barn were nestled in the far back of the farm.

'Oh! I'm sorry! I just fell asleep! I had no idea this was private property.' Faris apologized. 'Were my pokémon bothering you?'

'No no, dear. Not at all. It's fine I assure you. But if you don't mind me askin', what are you doing sleepin' way the way out here?' Eleanor asked.

'Oh, I'm on a mission to find my run away sister.' Faris nodded.

Eleanor laughed. 'That certainly sounds like a good reason. But tell me, you must be frightfully hungry but now bouts. How would you like me to make you a nice breakfast?'

'Oh…you don't have to I have some food here.' Faris pulled an incredibly squished loaf of bread from her bag.

Eleanor laughed even louder. 'Now now, it'll be no trouble at all, dear. I'd be happy to help you out.'

'Well…I am a bit hungry…' Faris said thoughtfully.

'Great. Come on this a way.' She began to make her way over to the house in the corner.

Faris gathered up her pokémon into their pokéballs, and followed. On their way to the house Faris told Eleanor the story Raziya's disappearance.

'You haven't seen her, have you?'

'I'm sorry dear. I can't say I have. Henry and I are usually asleep at eight.' Eleanor shook her head, and then added, 'Though I did hear someone talking to a Sandshrew yesterday morn.'

'Really? Oh wow! That must have been her. She has a Sandshrew.' Faris said excitedly.

'I'm glad I could help.' Eleanor nodded. 'Well, here we are.'  
They had reached the barn and house.

'Your house is really pretty.' Faris loved old-fashioned things.

Eleanor never seemed to stop laughing. 'Thank you dear! My husband is just out tendin' to a sick Miltank in the barn. He'll be joinin' us in a while.'

'A sick Miltank? Did you try a pokécenter?' Faris suddenly seemed very concerned.

'Aye, and sadly, that hasn't been workin' for us. There's nothin' much that they can do over down at the pokécenter.' Eleanor frowned.

'Is she ever gonna get better?' Faris asked.

'We're hopin' so. That's why I've been out and around collecting all sorts of berries.' Eleanor pointed to her bucket. 'The right type just doesn't grow 'round here, I'm guessin'. Well, come on in.' She opened the door of her house.

'Wait! I have an idea!' Faris dug into her pack and retrieved the berries she had picked. 'Maybe these will help?' She handed them to Eleanor.

Surprised, Eleanor let the door close again and took the slightly squished berries into her hands. 'It just might work…' She mumbled. 'Do you mind if I go ahead an' feed some of these here berries to our sick Miltank?'

'By all means, go for it.' Faris smiled.

Eleanor led Faris over to the barn, just as her husband was leaving. He was a large man, with a gut to match most of his Miltanks'. He wore a funny looking green hat, and suspenders to match.

'Ah! I've seen you've got a new chum!' Henry said to his wife.

'This is Faris. She fell asleep over round there by the fence last night. I invited her poor starvin' soul for a good meal.' Eleanor replied.

'Well hello there little lady! I'm Henry. I run this here farm.' He shook Faris' hand.

'Hi.' Faris said.

'Do you think this maybe could perchance help out that old Miltank?' Eleanor showed Henry the berries.

'Aye, it'n be worth a try.' He took the berries from Eleanor and studied them. 'Where abouts did you get'n the means to find sometin' like these berries be?' Henry's accent was even thicker than Eleanor's.

'Faris was kind enough to offer them.' Eleanor smiled.

'Well thanks ye to the moon and back, little lady!' Henry beamed at Faris.

She couldn't help giggle at their strange way of talking. 'No problem, Henry.'

Eleanor and Faris followed Henry into the barn. It was a fair sized building, and the floors were piled with hay. Most of the stalls were empty. Henry led them to the far left of the barn, where a huge Miltank was sleeping.

'Wake up, MooMoo!' Henry gently spoke to the pokémon.

Faris laughed.

'Aye, tis a funny name. Me daughters namered 'er.' Henry smiled. 'We be gotten some more berries for ye to try, MooMoo!' He opened the stall door and knelt beside the now awake Miltank. He held a few berries up towards MooMoo's mouth. MooMoo sniffed the berries, and then greedily lapped them up with her huge purple tongue.

'She likes 'em! Aye! Tis wonderful!' Henry cheerfully said. He fed the rest of the berries to MooMoo, and she dozed off happily.

'Well thank ye! What a kind bein' little lady!' Henry got up and brushed the berry juice from his hands onto his pants.

'Well! Breakfast is waiting!' Eleanor took them back to the house and served them a good meal of potatoes and toast, and Miltank milk.

'That'n be a good breakfast, Elly!' Henry sat back in his chair and licked his fork clean.

Eleanor laughed again. 'Thank you dear hubby. What about you Faris? Would you like some more to eat?'

'No thanks, I'm stuffed! That's the best meal I've had in such a long time.' Faris said. 'Thanks so much, Eleanor. But, not trying to be rude, I've got to save my sister.'

'Oh of course! Would you like me to pack you a lunch for the journey?' Eleanor began to clear the table.

'You've done enough.' Faris said. This woman was almost too kind.

'I insist!' Eleanor insisted.

'No, really, I can't accept. I must be off though.' Faris felt almost guilty for not accepting the meal. 'I wish I had some way to thank you.'

'Oh the berries were many thanks!' Eleanor quickly replied. 'You fixed up that there MooMoo! We couldn't ask for nothin' more. Right Henry?'

They both looked over at the now asleep farmer.

Eleanor sighed. 'Oh, you'll have to excuse him. He's been a tendin' to that Miltank all night, hasn't been able to get any good sleep. But now she's as right as rain, he'll probably sleep for the rest of the day.'

'Well, thank you very much.' Faris shook Eleanor's hand and left the cozy little house.


	6. Thriller?

As soon as she got outside, Faris' Pokémon were let free from their balls.

'Gastly!' Thriller gleefully said in her high-pitched voice.

'Mannnn.' Bjorn replied.

'Farrrrris.' Faris mocked them.

'Man.' Bjorn repeated, obviously unaware he was being made fun of.

'How can you understand eachother? I bet you guys just make it up as you go along, right.' Faris shook her head. 'I mean you can only say one word.'

'Squirt!' Ace suddenly tried to climb up Faris' leg, probably trying to get to higher ground. When this failed, he resorted to hiding in his shell and shaking continuously.

'What's wrong Acey?' Faris spoke to him as if he were a baby.

Not receiving a reply, she sighed and looked in the direction that she figured his fear was produced. 'What! Ace it's a Rattata. Grow up.'  
She then grabbed his shell with both hands and dragged him along the rocky road for a while. Feeling highly uncomfortable with this action, Ace popped out of his shell and began to walk again, casting evil looks in Faris' direction. She returned these looks and after a while smiles cracked on both of their faces.

'Stat you've been awfully quiet lately.' Faris picked up her Elekid.

'Elek.' He bluntly said.

'I see. Don't worry, I'm sure Squirtle will some day return your feelings for him.' She teased.

Static just continued staring at the ground.

'But seriously, what's wrong Stat?' Faris looked concernedly at him.

Static fiercely shook his head.

'I'm glad you're not being vague.' Faris sarcastically said.

She got no reply.

'Stat!' She pleaded.

This resulted in some more fierce head shaking.

'Huh?' Faris was confused. 'Oh…' She grinned.

'Stat!' She whispered in his ear.

He shook his head twice as much.

'Haha, you don't like being called Stat very much do you.' Faris was victorious. She had diagnosed her pokémon.

Static nodded his head in agreement, and then stared into her eyes.

'Well don't look at me, mom started it okay.' Faris defended herself. Now for the vaccine to his problem. 'What should I call you then?'

Static shrugged.

'Static is as good a name as any I guess. Is that okay?' Faris asked.

Static nodded.

She set her Elekid back down on the dirt road and they continued on their way.

'Thriller! Get lost!' Faris shooed away her Gastly for probably the tenth time. 'I can see your bored, what do you want me to do about it?'

'Gas…' She was obviously disappointed.

'Okay fine. I have an idea. Want to be a scout?' Faris finally decided.

'Leeee!' She squealed with delight.

'Alright. See if you can run…er…float up ahead and spot Raziya. Come back in like an hour or two though okay?' Faris instructed.

'Gaaa!' Thriller, finally relieved of the group's slow pace, sped up ahead until she was out of sight.

'Wow she's speedy.' Faris marveled.

Because she was traveling by foot, (and her pokémon were lagging her down) it took Faris an exceptionally long time to get to Ecruteak. Like her sister, Faris noticed the huge towers on either side of the town. She entered the Ecruteak pokécenter.

'Oh no! Faris said as she entered the pokécenter.

'Is everything alright?' The nurse asked her.

'Is that clock correct?' Faris stared in disbelief at the clock on the wall.

'I believe so.' The nurse answered.

'Oh my god its six already!' Faris slapped her forehead.

'Is something wrong?' The nurse asked again.

Faris could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 'Thriller…' She whimpered.

The nurse rushed to her side from behind the counter. 'Are you okay?'

'I…I left my pokémon…I lost her…' Faris sat down at a table and put her face in her hands. 'I shouldn't have told her to look for Raz!'

'What type of pokémon is she?' The nurse took out a notepad.

'Gastly…why?' Faris sniffed.

'I can telephone the Goldenrod Radio Tower and get them to send out a lost pokémon warning. In case someone has seen her they can report it.' The nurse quickly jotted '_Gastly-female_' on her notepad. 'Does she have a nickname?'

'Yes, it's Thriller…Will they really put a warning on the radio?' Faris' heart welled with hope.

'Oh yes definitely.' The nurse replied and also wrote '_Answers to Thriller_' on the pad of paper and tucked it in her dress pocket.

'Oh wow thank you…' Faris dried her tears. 'Umm…by the by, you haven't seen my sister have you? We're twins.'

'No I'm sorry.' The nurse shook her head. 'My shift starts at 5:45, no ones come in but you since.'

'Oh of course.' Faris nodded. 'Is there a hotel in this city?'

'No, but your welcome to sleep in the pokécenter. I'm going to have to ask you to return all but one of your pokémon to their pokéballs though.' The nurse suggested. 'In case other people bring their Pokémon in, and they don't get along. One Pokémon is just easier to control, that's all.'

'That sounds great! Thank you. I'm Faris, by the way.' Faris' face lit up at the thought of a free place spend the night.

'I'm Valerie. Nice to meet you. I'll be right back with some blankets you can use.'

'Oh I have one with me…' But Valerie was already in the back room.

Faris now turned to her pokémon.

'I'm sorry, but only one of you can stay out with me.' She sighed.

They looked up at her expectantly.

After a minute, she spoke up. 'Okay I've chosen.' Faris took a deep breath. 'Bjorn.'

Bjorn grinned uncontrollably while Ace and Static pouted.

'Ace, your shell is too hard. Static, you pretty much shoot lightning everywhere when you dream. I'm sorry, just for courtesy reasons.'

Static nodded in understanding but Ace continued to frown.

'Tell!' He simply said.

'I'm sorry, next time I promise. I can't change my mind now though.'

Ace sighed and Faris put them both back in their pokéballs.

Just then the nurse came back out, holding a red flowered blanket and pillow to match.

'Here you are.' Valerie handed her the bedding. 'Make yourself comfortable, I suggest one of the benches near the door.'

Faris obeyed, and carried Bjorn over to a bench. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Valerie said, and bid Faris goodnight.


End file.
